brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Unrenewable
Unrenewable |image = UnrenewablePoster.jpg |imagewidth = 200 |imagecaption = |Directed by = Philip Heinrich |Released = 2008 |Month = June |Day = 29 |Starring = |Genre = |Running time = 10:27 |Language = English |Watch Now = YouTube |Created for = Friendships and Rivalries Contest }} '''Unrenewable 'is an award-winning 2008 science fiction neo-noir brickfilm by Philip Heinrich.[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1358658/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 ''Unrenewable on IMDb] It follows Jack Darter, a private detective who is tasked with investigating the theft of a valuable item from the monolithic corporation Polytech.YouTube Video Plot On a future Earth where the population is over 25 billion and mass industrialization has run rampart, two corporations fight for dominance: Omnicorp, and Polytech. When a man steals an encrypted case from Polytech, Detective Jack Darter is called on to the case. His interview with the thief proves fruitless, but a phonecall from a man called Crowbar sends Darter to a dive bar called The Beached Whale. Crowbar reveals he was an ex-Polytech employee, and that Polytech recently had a breakthrough in a new type of air purifier. Darter suspects this new purifier was the item stolen, and goes to talk to assistant regional manager at Polytech Carl Orsino to learn more. Orisino tells Darter the robbery took place at an experiment research facility, but won't confirm or deny whether it was the purifier that was stolen. When Darter returns to his office, he is greeted by the thief, who claims Polytech and Omnicorp are all the same. Darter knocks out the thief. Ultimately, the case goes cold. The case is eventually unlocked and seized, Polytech receives a fine for contraband research, and Darter is left to monologue in the rain, scoffing at the rumored "all natural" air purifier that is finally revealed to be a green sprout. Cast and Crew * Lucas Heinrich as PolyTech Narrator, Security Guard * Philip Heinrich as Detective Jack Darter * Alex Jennings as The Idealist * Danny Woods as The Police Chief * Nick Renaud as Crowbar * Sean Elliott as Carl Orsino Awards & Contest Wins Unrenewable won first place in the 2008 Brickfilms.com Friendships and Rivalries Contest, as well as first place in the FilmClick.com online film festival.BricksInMotion.com Thread About FilmClick Win It was also nominated for several categories in the 2008 Bricks in Motion Awards, and went on to win five of those awards, including Best Picture.2008 Bricks in Motion Awards Winners Thread | colspan="1" rowspan="9"|2008 | colspan="1"|Friendships and Rivalries Contest |1st place |Won |- | colspan="1"|FilmClick.com Film Festival |1st Place |Won |- | colspan="1" rowspan="7"|Bricks in Motion Awards |Best Picture |Won |- |Best Screenplay |Won |- |Best Cinematography |Nominated |- |Best Visual Effects |Won |- |Best Sound Design |Nominated |- |Best Original Score |Won |- |Best Vocal Performance |Won References Category:Brickfilms Category:English-language brickfilms Category:2008 brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by Philip Heinrich Category:Award-winning brickfilms Category:Contest-winning brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Festival-winning brickfilms Category:Friendships and Rivalries Contest brickfilms Category:Brickfilms included in The Bricks in Motion Collection Category:Bricks in Motion Staff Favorite brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Mystery brickfilms Category:Science fiction brickfilms